


Love, Live & Fight 去爱，去生存，去战斗

by lyreann



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyreann/pseuds/lyreann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It feels like going through hell after Raleigh lost Yancy - his brother, his love, half of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And The World Ends In Silence

**Author's Note:**

> 写于两年前，当时差不多是一头热，BUG和如今想来“不应该这么处理啊……！”的地方俯拾即是，但是已经没有再修一遍的勇气了（。）  
> 当时官方资料还未补全，想象空间很大，然后我就让它很大了……咳重点是这篇虽然投入了很多情感，但是bug也很多，是真的很多！！基本没在电影里表现出来的都是我一厢情愿的二设。后来看过资料做了一些补救，不过可能有的地方可以弥补但疏漏了，有的地方就……虽然是bug但也是重要的情节改过这文也就差不多了（。 所以阅读本文的时候，如果不是文本的逻辑自相矛盾了，就请忽视与官方资料不同的地方吧我知道错了……爱护作者谢谢合作！！  
> BGM: If I Were You - The Light

他们都说这一开始会很艰难，他们还说时间会治愈一切。问题是除了他自己没有人知道这到底有多艰难，也没人能告诉他什么时候这一切才能停止。他们说他很强大，在主控意外丧生之后他能一个人驾驶机甲回到陆地，他也一定能度过这一切。但是他知道那并不是因为他自己，那是幽灵同步，那一刻留在他体内的Yancy和他一起作战他才撑着完成了任务。他已经是个活死人，现在他觉得他宁愿自己已经和Yancy一起永远长眠在太平洋的某个角落。他们没有人知道自己的一部分已经死去而另一部分却不得不继续活着的感觉，没有人知道，那种感觉。

阿拉斯加一战后他开始长时间地遭受噩梦的侵扰，睡眠对他而言成了令人恐惧的奢望。他疲乏的躯体渴望着休息，而他的意识则抵抗着睡眠。这种斗争和噩梦本身一起将他折磨得愈发憔悴。

他害怕进入睡眠，他知道他会看到什么。他将一遍遍地同自己深层意识里的那只巨兽搏斗，他，他们——他和Yancy，驾驶着危险流浪者——他将一遍遍地目睹怪兽穿破机甲的外壳带走了Yancy——然后他会一遍遍在真实得像刚刚发生的钝痛中醒来，脸上潮湿黏腻的不知道是汗水还是泪水。胸腔里失去Yancy、失去自己一部分的空落落的疼痛令他窒息。

梦中他见到的最后一个场景，在他惊醒之前，怪兽把Yancy从机甲里拖出去，Yancy就那样吊在半空，恐惧无助，而他眼睁睁地看着却什么也不能做。Yancy大喊：Raleigh！听我说——

你想告诉我什么，哥哥？

他用冷水洗了把脸，对着镜子里端详自己的面孔，试图从自己的脸上寻找Yancy的痕迹。他们的血管里流着同样的血，他们有同样的金色的头发，相似的眉眼，同样的在训练中取得优秀成绩的体格。只是Yancy比他要壮一些，脸庞要圆润一点，而他在镜中看到，因为近些天来糟糕的睡眠和精神折磨，自己已经有了黑眼圈，颧骨的形状也开始明显。他还有哥哥的记忆，Yancy死的时候他们仍连接在一起所以Yancy的一部分仍留在他身体内。但这没用，他成不了Yancy，永远都不能。他已经永远失去那个人了。

他直起身，在镜子里看着自己的上半身，尽管开始消瘦但仍然精壮的身体，匀称有力的肌肉顺着骨骼延展。他看到一个成熟男人的外表，如果忽视镜中人眉宇之间的脆弱的话。

看，Yancy，我已经成长为一个真正的男人——

他伸出手撑住镜面，垂下头颅。

 

Raleigh一反常态乖乖地坐在椅子上，双手放在大腿两侧。今天他终于又能和Yancy一起去上学了，他真高兴。自从Yancy三年前先于他小学毕业，每一天他都在期待这个日子的到来。

Lily给了小儿子一个吻。Dan坐在早餐桌旁翻着报纸。Lily走过去把火腿煎蛋放在丈夫面前。

“亲爱的，你不觉得Raleigh有点太黏Yancy了么？”

“我们的男孩们和谐相处不好么？总好过他们打架吧。”Dan放下报纸，和妻子完成早安吻。

“他们可没打过架。Yancy！你还要多久？”

“来了！妈——”Yancy叼着一片吐司走近厨房，看见Raleigh露出了笑容：“嗨，伙计，你准备好了吗？”

Raleigh点了点头，从椅子上跳了下来。Lily抓起自己的包：“利索点儿，男孩们。我得在上班前把你们送到学校去。Yancy——今天晚上我有点事，你放学把Raleigh带回来没问题吧——”

“妈，我有球队训练，今天是新学期第一次集训不能翘——”

“我可以等Yancy训练完，”Raleigh突然开口说，“我可以去看他训练，然后我们一起回来。”Raleigh看着Yancy，“——可以吗，哥哥？”

Yancy也看着他。“当然可以，Raleigh。当然可以。”

像每一个有哥哥的小孩一样，Raleigh是看着哥哥Yancy的背影长大的。Raleigh从未停止过追逐他的哥哥。在关于父亲的意识足够清晰之前，Raleigh就已经有了Yancy作为他的英雄，他憧憬的对象，他努力的目标。

对于十多岁还在生长的男孩来说，三岁的光阴是一个难以跨越的巨大差距。Yancy永远比他高，比他强壮，比他更像个男子汉。Raleigh坐在球场旁边看着球场上的人影想，什么时候他才能像Yancy一样，什么时候他才能和Yancy一起在那个场地上奔跑呢？

Raleigh突然感到自己被什么东西重重地砸了一下。一个橄榄球滚到他脚下。

“嘿，小家伙！”

也许这个球是无心之举，Raleigh盯着橄榄球想，但是那声招呼怎么听都不像是友好的。Raleigh侧过身，一个看起来比他高得多壮得多的男孩像他走了过来。

“在等你哥哥，是吗？”

男孩伸出手拍在他头上，揉了几下。在旁人看来只是高年级的学长对学弟开玩笑地打招呼，但是Raleigh能感到来自那只手的压力，还有高个子男孩注视自己眼神中的恶意。

“Brian！你在干什么？”

Yancy突然从球场上跑过来，一把打开高个子男孩的手，拉过自家弟弟。

Yancy恼怒地瞪着Brian：“如果你对我有什么意见，在球场上先胜过我再说，不要拿我的弟弟做出气筒。你这个混蛋是不是只会以大欺小？”

被戳中软肋的男孩涨红了脸，却说不出话来反驳。

“Raleigh，来。”Yancy带他转身向球场另一边走去。Brian突然在身后喊起来：“你有一个小跟班呢，Becket！看他的样子简直像一只小狗摇尾乞怜地跟在你后面要你保护——”

一切发生得太快，Raleigh来不及拉住他的哥哥——他的通常来说是更为沉稳冷静的哥哥——而且，Raleigh想他也没办法真的拉住他。Yancy转身向Brian扑过去，两个人很快厮打在一块儿。

“不许！那么！说我弟弟！”

“嘿！别这样！快点把他们俩分开！”

更多的人跑过来。Yancy和Brian很快被分开，但两个人都已经各有负伤。Yancy头发支棱着，衣服也被扯乱了，左边颧骨鼓起来一块，但Brian看起来更惨。

“男孩们，你们这是在干什么！不是说好要和谐相处的吗？！”教练叉着腰，怒气冲冲地走来走去。

“那是在球队里，”Yancy说，“他找我弟弟麻烦！”

“Becket，”Brian凶狠地说，“这事儿没完！”

“你再敢惹我弟弟试试看！”

两个人看样子又要向对方冲过去，旁边的人连忙把他们拉住。

“Becket！Warth！你们俩明天训练都要接受惩罚！现在去医务室！不许再打架！否则更多惩罚！明白吗？”

那天Raleigh和Yancy一起回家，他的兄长脸上贴着纱布，看起来不太好。

“又要被妈妈骂了。”Yancy给了Raleigh一个无奈的眼神，“你还好吧，小家伙？”

Raleigh看着Yancy，想到BrianWarth说的有关他和他哥哥的话。

“……我很抱歉，哥。”

Yancy摇了摇头，“和你没关系，那个家伙就是个混蛋，因为我抢了他的风头想方设法地找我麻烦。教练不会对我们太狠的，说是惩罚，那就像体能训练。”

“但是我害你要被妈妈骂了。”Raleigh低下头。

“反正她总会找到理由的，我是说，我们从来不让她省心，对吗？”Yancy对弟弟微笑起来，却因为不小心扯到伤口的疼痛而裂开嘴，“Raleigh，抬起头，看着我。”

Yancy把手放在Raleigh肩膀上。“没关系，不是你的错。好吗？看着我，不是你的错，知道吗？”

Raleigh抬起头看着哥哥，点了点头。

Yancy搭着Raleigh的肩膀，两个人穿过熟悉的街区一起向家门口走去。Raleigh现在这个身高，Yancy搭着他刚好，顺手得不得了。但是等他们越长大，那两岁的差距就会被越缩越小。总有一天Raleigh会追上他，也许超越他也说不定。

Yancy很清楚地感觉到自己的弟弟对自己的钦佩和依赖，他也乐于在弟弟身边扮演保护者的角色。有时Raleigh就像每一个别扭的小孩一样，一边为他的陪伴而开心，一边又因为不好意思而蹩脚地装出完全相反的样子。对于此Yancy也很体贴地不去戳破，小心地“维护”着他的自尊。小孩子嘛，顺着他就好了。每当这个时候Yancy都觉得Raleigh实在是太可爱了。

Raleigh那么爱他，他也那么爱Raleigh，没了他Raleigh一个人怎么行呢？

“Raleigh，”Yancy突然说，“你要更强大、更坚强，像个真正的男子汉。”

Raleigh转头看着哥哥。Yancy说着那些温和的话，但是并没有看着他。Raleigh现在只能仰望Yancy，觉得他看起来那么高、那么强大。

“别让那个家伙抓到你，我没法每次都保护你，你要保护自己。”

听我说，Raleigh，快点成长为一个真正的男人吧。

 

“伤口恢复情况很好，看起来不会对肌体造成长期影响。但是精神状况还是不太稳定。你有副很强健的身体，Becket先生，但是也快经不起你对自己的那些折腾了。”

医生的话里有些不容辩驳的意味。他只是低下眉眼，一言不发。

“谢谢你，医生。这对整个基地来说都是个好消息。”

“将军？抱歉我……”

“没有关系。做好你的工作即可，不用在意我。”

“已经可以了吗，医生？”他突然开口说。

“可以了，Becket先生。”

他开始把身上连接的那些用于检查的装置拆下来。几乎是整个基地支柱的威严的黑将军在他身边停下脚步。他没有抬头。

“Becket先生。”

“将军。”他依然没有抬头。

“你听到医生说的了，你的身体恢复得很好。”

将军在“身体”上加强了重音。Raleigh知道将军的意思。

将军把手轻轻放在他肩膀上。Raleigh知道这个男人有很多意思想要表达，但是他是这样一个军人，威严、勇武、但是不善言辞。他只有用这样一个小小的动作来表示他内心对Raleigh的同情和理解。

“好好休息，整个基地都需要你。”

放在他肩膀上的那只手移开了。

“……将军。”

将军停下了脚步，但是没有回头。

沉默了数秒他才开口，发现自己的声音竟然还是有些颤抖：“我觉得……我已经没有办法再驾驶机甲了。”

将军转过身来，即使在说这些话的时候他的表情还是那样严峻、坚毅……平静：

“我理解你的感受，Becket先生，我为你失去的东西感到抱歉。”

Raleigh看着那个男人平静的表情。他怎么可能理解？

“将军，请允许我说一句，”医生很快地说，“Becket先生的哥哥……那个时候他们还是连接在一起的，就是说——”

“我们需要你，Becket先生。”将军强硬地打断了医生的话，“……好好休息。”

Raleigh不由自主地捏紧了拳头。为什么这个男人能这么残忍？他们必须战斗，是的，因为这个世界显而易见已经逼近了它的末日，但是他怎么能指望他还能站上那台机甲，重新战斗？他怎么能指望他还能让另一个人进入自己的脑子？他怎么能够？将军不是不知道通感是怎样一回事。

他知道将军会怎么说。将军会用他让Raleigh觉得无法承受的锐利目光盯着Raleigh，说：“你不是不能驾驶，你只是不愿意了。”你是个懦夫。将军会这样不出声地说。Raleigh知道将军是对的。他需要恢复。但是唯一可以帮他度过这一切的人已经不在了。

Yancy死的时候他们还是连接在一起的。

就是说他的一部分，他在Yancy体内的那一部分，也已经跟着一起死了。

他已经不完整了。

世界上再没有一个人会像Yancy一样，世界上没有一个人能像Yancy一样。Yancy……他的兄长，他的至爱，他的生命的无论从哪个意义而言的另一半，他走了，他已经把Raleigh Becket的一部分也一并永远带走了。

 

“不是所有人都很能很好地通感。你们有着很好的默契，也已经在训练器上进行过，但我还是要提醒你们，这次是实战，和以往都不一样。尤其第一次会有非常剧烈的反应。你们准备好了？”

他透过面罩和Yancy交换了一个眼神——这家伙啰嗦完没有？他们怎么会被难倒？兄长显然知道他在想什么，只是对他宽慰地笑笑。耐心点，小子。马上就开始了。

神经元开始连接，他们被吸入无数快速但安静地流淌着的记忆之中。他太熟悉了。有时候他几乎不能分辨那到底是他的记忆还是Yancy的记忆，因为重合的部分太多，像是另一个互补的角度看到的他们俩：他和Yancy小时候在院子里玩，那时候他们分别才只有六岁和三岁；Yancy把手放在他肩膀上告诉他快点成长为一个男人吧；因为怪兽的攻击他们失去家和父母的时候他还差一岁才成年；他和Yancy一起站在大屏幕前看到他们在招募勇敢的年轻人做机甲的驾驶员，保卫存留的人类世界；其实他们并不是生来有雄心壮志的家伙，他们差点要中途放弃，到今天这一步真是不可思议，Raleigh想大概是因为他们是两个人，更是不可分割的一个整体，因为在一起的力量太过强大，上帝才让他们分开成了两个人。

“不要‘追逐兔子’，小子。”

熟悉的声音穿透记忆的画面传到他的听觉中枢。别被迷惑了，那才是真实。我和你，站在这里。

“右脑同步率100%！”

“左脑同步率100%！”

他微微喘口气，睁开眼向右方看去，Yancy透过面罩对他挤了挤眼睛。

“听好，Becket兄弟，你们的初次任务是守住西海岸。此次行动怪兽代号为鬼角。祝你们好运！”

即使之前已经做过很多次训练，但第一次实战仍然是与众不同、无与伦比的。甚至回到基地的时候Raleigh都还未从掺杂着紧张与兴奋的刺激中恢复过来，整个人都在颤抖。如果不是抓了一把Yancy的胳膊，他觉得自己差点都没能安全地走出流浪者的驾驶舱。

他是那么兴奋，那个夜晚他甚至冲动第一次吻了Yancy。

毫无疑问Yancy也爱他，虽然他不确定Yancy对他的爱同他对Yancy的爱是否相同。即使通感让两个人可以真正一体同心，也并不是所有事都可以不言而喻。如果Yancy拒绝他，他们以后还怎么在一起战斗？但是经历过通感和战斗之后他无法再忍耐，通感后两个人互相的亲密是旁人无法想象的，一起经历过生死搏斗后两人之间的氛围是旁人不能体会的。Raleigh内心怀着那样的情感，如果他必须和Yancy一起战斗而不能将这件事先确认了，他觉得自己会死掉的。

晚上经历众人的欢呼刚回到宿舍他就扑过去托住Yancy的脸把自己的嘴唇贴了上去，仅仅是这样而已。那是个蜻蜓点水的吻，也是个绝望的吻。他感到自己的嘴唇在颤抖。

令他惊讶的是，在他的嘴唇离开他哥哥的时候，Yancy用上力道一把拉住他，兄弟俩之间的空间又急剧缩小。Yancy转身把他压在了墙上。

然后Yancy回吻了他，温柔的、深入的。一点一点他的口腔里蔓延开来全是他哥哥的味道。接着一股火焰在他头脑里爆裂开来，Yancy在吻他！他激动地回抱住他的哥哥。Yancy的吻令人安心。

Yancy总是沉着镇静，不像他太过急躁，Yancy总是顺着他，惯着他，用他的温和和强大包容着他。因为和Yancy一起所以他觉得不必害怕。Yancy温柔地吻他，抚摸着他的头发，他的脸庞，像慈爱的父亲一般，像欣慰的兄长一般……像他的恋人一般。

他们两个人，都年轻而充满朝气，小心地试探摸索着对方的身体。他们的身体都那样炙热，但是他们依旧紧紧地拥抱对方，好像只有对方是无尽绝望的世界上唯一的火与光。

他们从来就不优秀，在班级里他们的表现一直都称不上出众，父母也没有对他们寄予太大厚望，但是有什么关系？他们是这样完美的一对兄弟，默契得无懈可击。而他没有想到，有一天这也能让他们成为英雄。

Yancy进入他身体的时候他忍不住颤抖起来，因为疼痛，以及那和疼痛一样真实尖锐的喜悦。这一切都是真的，Yancy在他身体里！在他意识到之前，泪水已经流出了眼眶。Yancy吻上了他的眼角。

没关系，小子，没关系。他像他们还是小时候那样安慰他。没关系，我一直在这里，我们会一直在一起……

 

他在午夜醒来，在窒息的疼痛里醒来，在满脸泪水里醒来。房间里只有黑暗，和他自己的喘息。

Yancy！Yancy！

他想大声嘶吼，张开了嘴却发不出声音。水——他需要水——手忙脚乱中他打翻了床头的水杯。干燥的口舌得不到任何滋润，他靠着墙，跌坐了下去。他意识到自己仍然在流泪，用手捂住了眼睛。他知道自己这样子一点也不像一个已经成年的男人，但是他抑制不住。

自从开始采用双人操控模式，除了他没有人单独生还过。分别控制机甲左右脑的猎人，他们是生命相连的战士——他们要么一起活下来，接受胜利、荣耀和欢呼，要么一起战斗至死，相伴沉睡在冰冷的海底，伴随着破碎的金属残骸。那本是超越一切的连接，生死都奈何不得。

但是他活下来了，Yancy死了。为什么？本不应该这样。如果注定有一个人不能留下来，为什么不是他？为什么是Yancy？他的冷静、沉着，一直比他更强大、更像男子汉的兄长，Yancy。为什么是他？

在泪水和疼痛里他开始怨恨，他怨恨Yancy为什么没守住那个承诺，他说他们会一直在一起可是现在Yancy留下他一个人在这间冰冷黑暗的房间里，品尝着没有尽头的孤独和绝望。他怨恨那头代号刀头的怪兽，为什么偏偏在那个时候兴风作浪夺走了他的兄长。他怨恨这个世界，怨恨太平洋底那个不能安生的缺口和它通向的另一个空间。他怨恨将军、他怨恨那一天维护危险流浪者的机械师、他怨恨怨恨怨恨，最后发现他真正怨恨的其实是他自己，他怨恨自己为什么没能干脆地干掉那只怪兽，他怨恨自己为什么没有确认它的死亡，他怨恨自己为什么眼睁睁看着Yancy被拖走的时候却什么也做不了，他怨恨自己为什么让Yancy被永远留在了无尽死亡的另一端。

他怨恨自己没有和Yancy一起死掉。他怨恨死掉的不是自己。

Raleigh，听我说——

伴随着难以想象的痛苦，连接断开的一瞬间，Raleigh的世界归于一片寂静。

 

两个星期后，Raleigh Becket因为脆弱的精神状况无法再驾驭机甲提出了辞职申请，获得批准。

三代机甲的传奇危险流浪者的驾驶者，在主操控员牺牲后负伤独自操作机甲击败怪兽回到陆地的唯一一人，曾经的英雄，Raleigh Becket从基地消失了。


	2. The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们说过这一切开始会很艰难，时间会治愈一切，他们每个人都这么说过。最后连固执如他也不得不承认他们是对的——对了一半。

他们说过这一切开始会很艰难，时间会治愈一切，他们每个人都这么说过。最后连固执如他也不得不承认他们是对的——对了一半。时间并不是个很好的治愈师，它所擅长的不过是掩盖一切。只要不去掀动，底下看不到的伤口似乎就真的不存在一样。他想也许是生命本能的自我保护意识让他逐渐淡去了那种撕心裂肺的疼痛，这让他有些愧疚。但是，毕竟他活下来了。即便他的一部分已经死去，他的这一部分也还是要活下去的。

退出基地以后他就一直在海岸线附近的建筑工地找活干。在学校的时候他和Yancy就没怎么好好念书，后来又花了太多时间在训练上。退役的打怪兽职业人士，他自嘲地想，除了在海岸线上砌墙这种体力活，似乎也没有别的出路。自然，高空作业是有风险的——风险再大也大不过之前他驾驶着危险流浪者挡在一座城市和怪兽之间迎面痛击敌人——而且他并不真的怎样在乎。他没有什么可失去了，连剩下的命，都是不完整的半条命。再说海岸线上的薪水对独自生活的他来说要维持生活已是绰绰有余，而他经过军方严苛训练和数场厮杀的身体能让他轻松完成对别人来说艰难甚至致命的任务。

但是他心里隐隐感觉到，其实是他不愿意远离这片海洋，即使要用性命做亲近海岸线的抵押品。这片海洋，这片让他又爱又恨的海洋，他的荣耀和喜悦（即便只是曾经的）来自于它，他最大的恐惧和最深的怆痛也来自于它。吞噬了他的Yancy的，太平洋，同它的名字完全不符的海洋。

有时他会站在海岸线上，安静地凝望这片一望无际的幽蓝。他曾经站在那里，和Yancy一起，通常是作为他的副控。神经元连接后他们能像运用自己的肢体一样操作危险流浪者，那感觉就像他们自身化为了和怪兽一样庞大的机甲伫立在那里，他们就是危险流浪者，在这片充满了未知的海洋和那来自另一个未知世界的怪物面前，他们不再渺小无力——不再像目睹怪兽摧毁他们的家园的时候一样。如果他们愿意，可以无视汹涌的洋流在海洋中跋涉，可以和给整个世界带来无妄之灾的怪兽搏斗，就像真的在用自己的拳头痛扁它们一样。那感觉让他全身的血液都燃烧起来，身体因为兴奋和生死搏斗的紧张而微微颤抖。

Yancy总是能很快且准确地察觉到。冷静，小子。他在他脑子里不出声地说。然后等离子炮蓄满能量，自他手中发出的光芒击穿怪兽的躯体。

他喜欢和Yancy并肩作战的日子，因为那种亲密的连接以及随之而来的奇妙感觉，因为命悬一线时只能全力以赴的刺激，因为他们在一起战斗，不再是Yancy单方面保护他。Yancy保护了他太多次。他十七岁那年他们生活的城市遭遇怪兽攻击，家园被毁，父母不幸殒命，Yancy护着他躲在废墟里隐蔽的角落，他们俩逃过一劫。

直到他们通过筛选，成为最强大的猎人。也是从那个时候开始，他逐渐直呼起Yancy的名字，因为他觉得他终于站在了Yancy身旁对等的位置，和他相互支持，一起战斗。起初Yancy还以“不知长幼次序”为由假装要揍他，后来也就由着他去了。当然他心里清楚，Yancy一直是他的哥哥，是某种他不能，可能也不愿超越的存在。如果不是Yancy的话，他觉得只有自己是永远都没办法成功地通过训练站上流浪者的。

尽管作为一个战士愧于承认，至少有那么一瞬间他发自内心觉得，拯救世界什么的一开始就不是为他和Yancy这样的人准备的，他们只是默契到了比任何人都做得更好，而这让他们成为了英雄。也许他们的归宿就是一起死在危险流浪者里，当他们操控的机甲在海洋和怪物面前终于也显得渺小起来的时候，他们双手交握，一起长眠在冰冷的海底，拥抱彼此。也许这对他们就是最好的结局，最适合他们的。

 

有那么一次真是险，兄弟俩要面对的是一只当时体积和重量都是顶级程度的怪兽，代号为铁刺。Yancy的右腿在上一次任务里受了伤还没完全好，但是怪兽来袭的频率越来越高，情势危急，他们只能硬上。

进驾驶舱前他和Yancy一起检查右腿的伤势，“问题不大，但是如果再受到冲击会很麻烦。”他这么总结道，准备给Yancy重新裹上纱布。Yancy突然说：“你来主控。”

他张了张口，虽然他一直渴望哪怕有那么一次他能站在Yancy的位置上，但是他不确定这是不是个适合的时刻，“……Yancy，你毕竟更有经验，这只怪兽又是目前最大的。”这么说着，他的心里确实痒痒的。

“我的每一次经验都是和你一起。”Yancy好像知道他在想什么似的（这并不奇怪）劝说他，“第一次主控驾驶流浪者上战场的时候我也怕死了。”

秘诀在这里，他说，我帮你分担恐惧，就像你帮我分担恐惧一样。

他们被运输机运送到远离城市的大洋中心被空投下去。夜晚的海面茫茫一片，什么也没有，如此平静，仿佛这个世界上并没有发生翻天覆地的变化。但是黑暗里盘踞着凶残的恶灵，他们知道，就在那里。

令人汗毛倒竖的嘶吼声逐渐清晰起来，他们严阵以待，注视着远处那个庞大丑陋的轮廓慢慢显露。他感到肾上腺素在血管里扩散，心脏冲撞着胸口。Yancy的声音透过意念传过来，冷静，小子，你会做得比我还好。

不太好，他想。他没能在怪兽第一次使用强酸之前就阻止它，这让危险流浪者的部分通讯和攻击设备失去了作用。怪兽第二次对他们咧开巨嘴的时候他们一个重拳打得它失去了平衡，但是在等离子炮快要蓄满能量时怪兽用它长而有力的尾部猛击他们，使他们失去了准心。

一击没能毙命，受伤的怪兽被刺激得更狂暴了起来，攻击的速度和力道都变得猛烈起来，流浪者还没从上一次扫击中恢复重心，勉强抵挡住怪兽的攻击。怪兽扭动着沉重的身体扑在流浪者身上。Raleigh觉得机体上应该有什么东西断裂了，他听到钢铁的呻吟，清楚得就像是自己的身体发出来的。然后他感到右边肩膀和手臂上一阵剧烈的疼痛，神经元连接使得机体所受的冲击也会不同程度地反射在他们自身身上。流浪者受损的右臂危险地挂在残破的肩膀上。

坚持住！Yancy大喊。

我知道，Yancy，我们会的。他不出声地在脑子里传达过去。怪兽侧过身打算再用尾巴来一次狠狠的撞击，Raleigh觉得自己操纵流浪者从来没反应这么快过，他们其实还没站稳，于是干脆顺着重心落下的方向后撤两步，堪堪躲过了大部分冲击，然后在怪兽力道差不多松懈时抓住了它的尾巴。那大概就是决定生死的一刻。

“现在！”Yancy大喊的声音都发生了变化。“Raleigh！”

他们把力量集中在左手上，牢牢抓着怪兽的尾部，拖着它，钢铁的舞蹈，他想，你见过比这更优美的吗？然后他们用力将怪兽甩了出去。其实大部分是离心力的功劳。“我很高兴看到你的物理老师多多少少还是给你脑子里灌了点东西。”Yancy能读到他脑子里的想法，打趣道。Yancy自己物理就学得不怎么样，他想。这就是他们战斗的模式。他们的意念给互相消除紧张和恐惧，但他们的身体并没有松懈下来。他们开始奔跑，在怪兽甩着脑袋移动它肥硕丑陋的躯体试图重新找到平衡时，他们从怪兽颈部上方向下又给予其沉重的一下钝击。Raleigh听不到机械扫过时呼呼的风声和海浪的汹涌声了，他甚至听不到怪兽的嘶吼了，他的脑子里只有一个声音。小子，我们会做到的，我们会的。

是的，Yancy，我们会的。我们一起来解决它！Raleigh用右手按压着怪兽的脑袋牵制着它，被击中的地方又酸又麻，血管突突得跳着，疼痛让他的额头上滴下大滴汗珠，但是他知道自己不能松劲，哪怕一分一毫也不行。Yancy平伸出左臂，手心聚齐光芒。

Raleigh忍不住大声嘶吼出来。他们的武器储备不多，如果这次不能瞄准差不多就完了。

就是那么短的一瞬间而已。那么短，短得不可思议，短得让他们所处的情景都失去了现实感。流浪者的右臂膀不负重荷终于断开的同时，被击中的怪兽向后砸开海面，激起了巨大的海浪。海浪扩散开之后海面很快恢复了平静。平静得像刚刚那场激战只是他们意念里想象的产物。

又一场胜利。他们活下来了。又一次和死亡擦肩而过，这么近。

把他们从海面上那不可思议的空白与平静里拉回残酷但是真切的现实的，是残破的通讯设备里传来的天同断断续续的声音。“危险……流浪者……定位……已派遣……搜索……耐……救援……重复……已……直升机……请……耐心……等待……”

流浪者受损的机体不能支撑他们回到基地。他们在最近的海岸登陆，耐心等待救援。Yancy从机体内部取了些燃料，Raleigh弄了些看起来能烧着的东西，最后两兄弟总算平安无事地生好火。被太平洋的叹息冲刷着的海岸，黑暗中静默的钢铁巨人守护着脚边一个小小的橘黄色光点，那么小，但是那么美丽那么明亮。

他们俩脱去战斗服和头盔靠在一起，感受来自火焰和彼此的温暖。他和Yancy努力仰起头，望着他们的危险流浪者——他们得非常用力非常用力到脖子都发酸才能勉强看到一点点流浪者的头部。他们就是通过它和怪兽进行殊死搏斗的，现在他们从外部看着这个庞然大物，一种不可思议的感觉涌上心头。

经历刚才一战，危险流浪者又增添了新的伤痕。但不管怎么样，它仍然高高耸立着。如此坚毅，如此雄壮，如此威武。

“她真美，不是吗。”

“是的，”Yancy的应答听起来像一声叹息，又像呢喃，“她真美。非常美。”

然后不知道是谁先开始的，最后的结果就是他们紧紧拥吻在一起。Raleigh吻着他的哥哥，手忙脚乱地想要解开自己的衬衫，连手指都是在颤抖的。

“没关系，Raleigh，”Yancy的声音都是嘶哑的，“没关系，让我来。”

但是连他自己的手指都是在抖的，最后他干脆用力一扯，衬衫上最后一粒扣子不知道跳到哪里去了，但是谁在乎？

Yancy吻过他的眼睛，他的唇角，他的脖颈——往下移到肩膀的时候Yancy的吻格外温柔——然后是他的左胸口，心脏的位置。Yancy久久地停在那里，好像在感受着胸膛下他的兄弟的心跳，真实、清晰、狂乱。这个时候的Raleigh不再像平常人们看到的那个狂小子，甚至有点腼腆，好像不想开口要求更多，别扭得就像小时候一样，但Yancy一如既往知道他的想法，他们都互相渴望着对方的身体难以再忍耐一分一秒。Raleigh身上每个他的吻落到的地方皮肤都像要烧起来，仿佛在尖叫着需要更多。“Yancy，Yancy。”他喊着兄长的名字，然后他们再度拥吻，唇舌交缠，从口腔里开始向外扩散的温度把两个年轻人的身体都从内向外点着了。

这不是他们第一次做，但是那个晚上一切都好像变得和平常不太一样了。那个晚上，在不知名的荒凉海岸，天空中看不到星，海面上也没有光，他们被天穹下无穷无尽的黑暗包围着，只有身边小小的橘黄色光点，和怀中的彼此。伤痕累累的危险流浪者像守护者一样静默无言地伫立着，他们就像蜷缩在世界的尽头，对于在这个已经疯狂而残破的末日彼此身上竟然有这样的温度而惊叹。Yancy的炙热在他体内一下一下有节奏地冲撞着，他因为兴奋、满足和肉体的愉悦而不能自已。他们像一起航行在神秘莫测的海面上，翻过一个又一个凶险的浪尖。在欢愉的顶点他们嘶吼出声。海浪的叹息是他们唯一能听到的声音。

Yancy往火里加了些找到的枯枝，又裹紧了两个人身上的衣物。他们俩用手肘支撑着上半身并排趴着，身上胡乱盖着衣物，好像他们是一起缩在破碎穹顶的那个被窝里；好像他们回到十四岁和十六岁，外出露营明明两个人都带了睡袋，最后还是莫名其妙地挤在一起度过长夜。此刻怪兽和要被毁灭的世界与他们无关，他们是安全的、温暖的。

“他们会很快找到我们的。”Yancy说。

“他们会的。不过他们看到我们的现状可不太好。”

Yancy眼睛里是他熟悉的笑意。他知道那是什么意思：管它去死！

他爱Yancy（Yancy也爱他），他们如此亲密，亲密到他不能想象如果他们失去其中一方会怎么样。

“你有没有想过这一切会怎么结束？”他突然说。

Yancy注视着他的眼睛。他的哥哥知道他还有话想说，Yancy的眼神就是在示意他继续。

“有一天怪兽多而强大到了我们无法抵挡的程度，我们最后全都死掉……或者有一天我们终于干掉了那个缺口，再也没有怪兽，没有战斗，没有毁灭……之类的。我是说，那真的会发生吗？”

他真不愿意把这些稍纵即逝的小小疑问说出口。他，Raleigh Becket，年轻、强大、自信（也许自信过了头），这才是他留给别人的印象。

“……Yancy，我从没想过成为英雄。我们只是做了我们能做的事，不是吗？”

“是的，Raleigh。”片刻的沉默，然后他听到哥哥这么说，“……我的兄弟。”

“我不知道这一切会怎么结束。但是这一切会结束的。”Yancy伸出手臂环住他的脖子。“……而我们不会。”我们不会。

他不知道Yancy是怎么察觉到他那个有点危险和极端的想法的，但是Yancy总是有办法知道——他是他的哥哥、队友和恋人，他的另一半。

他让哥哥搂着自己，他们的脸贴在一起。他知道Yancy有好多没说出来的话。我们会在一起。如果一切无可挽回我们可以死在一起。死在外面或者死在机甲里，我们会选择和流浪者死在一起。但是更重要的是我们会活在一起。这一切总会结束，但是我们不会。好多话，Yancy没有说，但是他听得到，他知道。

Raleigh，有很多事情会被忘记，但是你会被记住的。我们会被记住的。

被谁？

被我们，你和我。或者更好的，被全世界。

 

他在半夜醒来。他能嗅到海风的气息，他甚至能透过周围人的鼾声隐隐约约听到海浪的叹息。但是周围没有那个温暖的火光，也没有Yancy和沉默而令人安心的危险流浪者。周围的空气里反而浮动着汗酸的气味。他在床上坐起来，视网膜适应黑暗以后眼前逐渐浮现出模糊的形状，他身处建筑工地的简陋宿舍。

他在床上坐起身。脆弱的铁床发出一声呻吟，同宿舍的人在睡梦里不满地哼了一声，翻了个身继续睡。

回忆的触角从黑暗里四面八方伸出来缠裹住他——他的回忆，还有Yancy的回忆。五年前无论是躯体还是精神上他都比现在年轻。他总是毛毛糙糙的，像每一个被哥哥宠着长大的小孩一样，自信而狂妄。小时候跟在Yancy身后的Raleigh有时还挺腼腆，不知道是不是因为Yancy的纵容，越长大反而越张扬。

Raleigh总是懒得向总部口头报告战况——反正他们通过监测设备知道不是吗？他搞不懂将军为什么那么死板。更恶劣的地方在于他总是违背命令（Raleigh怀疑五年前将军最后还是让他走了是不是和他无法再忍受Raleigh种种同战士不相符的举动有关），战场上哪可能一丝不苟地遵循死板的命令？而Yancy又总由着他（说真的，现在想起来他都觉得哥哥好像是有点太由着自己了）。

Yancy更沉着稳重——除了他纵容Raleigh的时候。Yancy总是会在他出言顶撞之前就抢过话语权，言辞简短地报告战况。但是Yancy嗜睡得超过常人想象，怪兽的来袭又时常不体贴正常地球生物的作息时间。于是Raleigh总是在奇怪的时间醒来，关掉尖利的警报，弄醒上铺（竟然）还在睡着的Yancy。这是个只有Raleigh能完成的活儿。久而久之Raleigh对于如何叫醒Yancy也有了一套方法，足够一个星期每天一种，不带重样儿。Yancy有一次抱怨说，他趴在他床边先摇着他的枕头再把他拍醒的感觉简直像条黏主人的小狗，就差往他脸上滴口水了。Raleigh只是大笑，欢快地拍着哥哥的后背。

每次他们通感之前Yancy都会对他挤挤眼，好像在说，和我呆在一块儿，小子。

Yancy、Yancy。

模模糊糊传来的太平洋海浪的叹息听起来就像他在心里默默念着的哥哥的名字。一想到五年前可能是他的莽撞间接害死Yancy他就心如刀割。“你们是要保护整个城市还是保护那十几个人？”将军问。生命是不能通过数量作比较的。Raleigh看着哥哥。凭什么有的人非得成为别人要活下来的代价？当然是把他们都保护了。而Yancy总是站在他这边。

他老是觉得自己应该救所有人。如果再选择一次，他还会不会再去救那艘渔船？——在知道如果放弃那十几个人他们兄弟俩可能会一起活下来的情况下？他想着想着头都疼了。他觉得自己没办法思考这个问题。他不会用Yancy交换任何人的生命，也没有权力用任何人的生命来交换Yancy。战场上他做出了选择，就得承受着随之而来的后果活下去。他不懂得战略和牺牲，他只是想保护所有人而已，当然也包括Yancy。他觉得Yancy会理解他的。Yancy支持他的决定。

他会有一辈子的时间为失去Yancy而悲伤和痛苦——没有了Yancy的看起来漫长的余生——但是后悔不包含在内。那个选择不能说是个错误，大概只能说是——命运。但是只要他和Yancy中间有一个人还活着，命运就还没有战胜他们兄弟俩。Yancy会在他体内延续。就像撕裂两兄弟生命的那一天，他知道Yancy以某种微妙的形式一直和他在一起，否则他绝不可能一个人开动流浪者。

死在外面，束以待毙；还是死在流浪者里，至少死的一刻他们还在一起战斗？

他已经逃避了太久，他用来包裹自己的胶囊终于不堪侵蚀要破裂了。太平洋，他失去了Yancy的地方，他和Yancy一起并肩作战、生命相连的地方。他的心已经被留在那里了，他只有回到战场。如果一定要选择一个死亡的地点，他只愿在危险流浪者里战斗至死。

透过Yancy的回忆，他模模糊糊看到那个夜晚，只属于他们两个人的海滩，只属于他们两个人的私密的时刻，他看到自己的脸上有一种难以形容的表情，幸福得好像快要哭出来，短暂得令人心痛，他会以为自己是在那一瞬间发现了永恒，而那个转瞬即逝的片刻被Yancy的记忆保存起来，又流传到他这里。

更重要的是我们会活在一起。

Yancy，他在心里默默地说，当初说这句话的时候我期望的可不是这样的“在一起”。

世界会把我们遗忘，终有一天，即使我们是曾经的英雄。而我们记得曾经的彼此，我和你。

 

“我很高兴我们能把你找回来，Becket先生。”沉默的将军突然说。

Raleigh从舷窗外的云层上移回视线。“……我很荣幸，将军。”

他知道猎人计划已经被各国政府否决，但他看到的将军还是这样坚定，没有波澜的眉宇好像在说他会解决一切问题。将军是一切的支柱。他的行动似乎从不存在疑问，他不会忧虑，不会止步不前。他会牺牲一切，他愿意将世界这个抽象的负担背在肩上。

“将军，”他突然冲动地问，“为什么你总是这么的冷静强大，好像没什么能打倒你一样？”

将军沉默了几秒，“……就像你们一样，我也有自己需要守护的东西。”

面容永远不变、坚定到让人觉得无血无泪的男人眼神中有一丝柔软。Raleigh觉得那不是自己的错觉。

“……Becket先生，你是个很优秀的战士。你哥哥会为你骄傲。”

他低下头，是五年前从未有过的谦逊。“谢谢您，将军。”

他离开战场已经五年，但是他不担心。熟悉的声音穿透时间空间从意念里响起，小子，你会做得比我还好。

 

他闭上眼，再次想起五年前的阿拉斯加，那个撕裂了他的一半生命的瞬间，残破的流浪者，被拖出机体、恐惧、无助的Yancy，他的兄弟，他的挚爱，他的另一半。但是这次他没有失控。他如同自虐般仔细体会着五年来并没有真实减少的疼痛。这是他独自生还的代价。这痛苦每天都在提醒着他，他还有没有做完的事。Yancy，他默默地念，Yancy，和我分享记忆、共有同一段生命的兄弟。我的爱。

“Raleigh！听我说——”

 

Yancy。

我不能作为你活下去，但是我可以为了你活下去。

我不能和你一起战斗，但是我可以带着你的记忆一起战斗。

 

他睁开眼。压抑黑暗的钢铁建筑以要吞噬飞机一般的姿态迎接他的回归。机甲和猎人的基地，人类最后的希望。

Raleigh！听我说——

活下去，继续战斗。

 

=FIN=


End file.
